


messy

by sicklysinner



Series: incomplete [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I just wrote this on a whim, Incomplete, M/M, Nosebleed, also im not a writer, it doesnt make sense and there is no plot, lapslock, like at all, this is like a mess of whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicklysinner/pseuds/sicklysinner
Summary: jun couldnt figure out what was wrong_june. 8, 2018





	messy

**Author's Note:**

> this is whatever

A nuisance, that's what he was. Nothing but a lowlife pest, never to be given attention to. His heart was pounding against the weak bones of his rib cage struggling to catch his breath and clear his blurry vision. He couldn't comprehend what was going through his own mind, the headache definitely making itself more known by each passing moment. He sat up from his original position on the bed, doing so he felt his entire body lurch at the sensation of movement; his muscles ached and his body was sore, but more importantly, his heart (and stomach) was empty. He couldn't really recall all the memories from last night vividly but he was sure it had to do something involving wonwoo suddenly, his gaping mouth was soon filled with the taste of iron, he dabbed at his cupids bow trying to find the source of the copper filling his mouth. Ah, it was nothing but a nosebleed but in the current situation he was in, he couldn't really fathom the sensations and information flowing right through his head slipping past his senses. His head felt lie it was stuffed with wet cotton with the feeling something akin to a dull spoon scraping the front of his skull from the inside. Still, he forced himself to get over the pain ad move to the bathroom to be able to clean up the blood smeared across the bottom of his face. It took him two and a half tries to be able to walk somewhat steadily to the bathroom, the florescent lights of the room sending blinding white pain to flash through his entire body causing him to seize up momentarily before recomposing himself and taking a step into his bathroom. Damn, he looked like shit; his eye bags were extremely dark and made his eyes look sunken in, he was unhealthily pale looking as if he hasn't once gone out to feel the warmth of the sun on his perfectly tan skin, his hair was tousled into a tangled brown mess sitting on top of his head, and the blood slowly dripping out of his nose made him look even more ghastly due to the contrast of the crimson staining his powder white face. He looked like a walking corpse. He opened up one of his over head cabinets to look for a face towel he could dab the blood on to, after successfully finding a towel he ran it over cold water and allowed himself to sit n the lid of his toilet to clean his face up. While he held the damp face cloth to his bloody nose, he tried his best to recall everything that had happened last night. Standing up once again, he made beeline to his room and picked up his phone from his nightstand


End file.
